Qui suis je ?
by Wyhvett
Summary: Je ne sais pas qui je suis . D'où je viens . Je ne sais rien . Si . Une chose . Mon passé n'est pas rose , loin de là . Et pour le découvrir , je ne peux pas poser mon cul sur un canapé et attendre . Qui suis-je ? Je te promets , à toi , le peu de "moi" que je connais , que tu auras la réponse .


Hello !

Oui , je sais , grand moment d'absence de ma part . Pas envie d'écrire , vous connaissez ?

Enfin , là , ça va mieux . Nouvelle fanfic du coup , mais sur Bleach cette fois !

Que ma fanfic vous porte sur des nuages :)

* * *

Où suis-je ? Mais .. qui suis-je ? Et .. qu'est-ce que je suis ? J'ai quelque chose , là , tout bizarre ! Ah , je me souviens .. c'est un corps . Je suis reliée à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre .. C'est le mien . Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi je fais ce truc ? Je crois que ça s'appelle penser . Un son sort de mon corps . De ma bouche . C'est bien une bouche ? Oui , une bouche . Ce que je lève , c'est un bras . J'en ai deux , je le sens . Et deux autres , encore . Ah non , ça , ce sont des jambes . Si je sais ça , c'est qu'on me l'a .. arip ? Apre ? Appriss . Sans prononcer le S . appris . Sûrement de moi . Mais moi , je suis qui ? Du coup, ça revient à pas savoir qui me l'a appris , non ?

-Attendez , y a quelque chose là !

-Dis ce que c'est au moins !

-Un superbe katana ! Ces traits … il est sublime ! .. Ah , y a une fille aussi ! D'ailleurs , elle a l'air blessée ! Ah ben non , mais elle est mauvais état , c'est sûr ! Enfin , c'est bizarre ! Mais ..

-Putain , apprends les priorités , imbécile ! Et arrête de crier tout le temps !

-Tu fais pare ..

-FER-MEZ LA .

_A l'unisson -_ Aïe , Hyosaaan-samaaa !

Et ils .. se prennent des coups du " glaçon ". Au moins dix bosses chacun .

_Encore à l'unisson -_ Rukia , a l'aaaaide !

-Mettez-là en sourdine tous les deux . Et montrez-moi la blessée .

Ils s'approchent de moi en chouinant et s'arrêtent à .. une distance . Je ne sais plus calculer . J'ai l'impression que mes souvenirs sont à portée , mais je n'arrive pas à les saisir . J'ai du vocabulaire à volonté , et je comprends ces gens . Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas simplement me souvenir ? Savoir qui je suis , pour savoir quoi faire .

La Rukia s'approche de moi .

-Elle a reculé , donc elle nous voie . Pourtant , elle n'est pas morte . Mais pas vivante .

Sa tête est .. réflexionneuse ? Non , elle réfléchit , c'est comme ça que l'on dit . Le mec le plus glacial – Hyosan – prend la parole à son tour .

-Ce qui est à côté d'elle est un zanpakutô . Eh , t'es shinigami ? … ( je crois que je suis censée répondre , mais je sais pas ce que ça veut dire ) Enfin bon . Shinigami , humaine , ou quoi que ce soit d'autre , on l'emmène . Elle a trop de reïatsu pour rester seule ici , puis de toute façon ,on la laisse pas là , n'est-ce pas Kuchiki-san ?

-… Oui .

Une des grosses brutes qui gueulent tout le temps me met sur son dos . Ce sont de petits gabarits pour être appelés brutes . Mais je préférerais me faire balader par un gaillard de 3 mètres , brute de physique et d'esprit , que par ce mec qui me secoue dans tous les sens et qui va me faire lâcher mon estomac . .. Ah , à côté de la plaque , c'est en mètre qu'on mesure ! Cette dernière chose pensée , je retombe dans l'inconscience .

Des voix . Je garde les yeux fermés , de peur de voir ce qui m'entoure .

-C'est pas une arrancar , ni une hollow .

-On a vu , on est pas cons à ce point !

-Au moins , tu te rends compte que tu es con .

-Hyosan-san , rabat-joie !

J'entrouve un œil pour voir la situation , c'est trop tentant.

Le Hyosan en question foudroie du regard l'un des deux abruti . Et une autre personne soupire , ce qui me fait remarquer au passage sa présence . Il a l'air trop sympa , c'est le genre que les gens suivraient n'importe où . Il a de longs cheveux blanc , des yeux doux , et un sourire bienveillant . Le voir là me rassure . Ah , Rukia n'est pas là .

-Ni une humaine … Peut-être une shinigami … mmmh .

-Captain-san , pourquoi vous partez ?

-Je vais me promener . Prévenez Unohana-san qu'on a une blessée , s'il vous plaît .

-Oui , capitaine-sama !

" capitaine " sourit et part . Les deux abrutis sortent à leur tour . Je me retrouve seule . Je sais pas où Hyosan est allé , mais il a tout simplement disparu .

J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque ma carapace . Ma maison . Mon abri , tout ce que vous voulez . Mais y a un vide en moi . Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je ne peux pas partir . Ici et là , je sens des points d'énergie , qui me veulent sûrement pas le plus grand bien . J'attendrai leur retour . Peut-être sauront-ils qui je suis , à ce moment là . D'où je viens . Ou des trucs du genre . J'ai besoin d'eux . Pour patienter sans se faire chier , quoi de mieux qu'un petit somme ?

* * *

Court , mais j'espère qu'il a plus !

A vs reviews !

Bye , à une prochaine très proche :)


End file.
